Caperucita roja
by AlbaKaori-neko
Summary: El lobo siempre sera el malo si solo escuchamos la versión de caperucita.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es completamente mía .**

En una hermosa mañana de otoño en la que las hojas de los árboles se iban tiñendo de un hermoso color café provocando que las hojas cayeran lentamente dándole paso al frió invierno, se escucho en esa mañana en la aldea el grito estremecedor de una mujer espantando algunas aves que se encontraban alrededor .

Mujer : Riiiiin-dijo desesperada mente la mujer.

A lo lejos se pudo distinguir una pequeña y delicada silueta ? de una joven de algunos Quince años de tez blanca, grandes ojos color chocolate con largas pestañas, pelo largo sedoso y negro azabache, nariz respingada, labios carnosos de un hermoso tono rosa apetecible a simple vista, de torneadas piernas, cintura estrecha, buenos atributos, en pocas palabras una joven que poseía una gran belleza. Llevaba un yukata blanco con hermosas flores de loto rosa fucsia y verde, pero lo que mas se distinguía de su vestimenta era su hermosa capa roja. Por eso la llamaban en toda la aldea la caperucita roja.

Rin: madre que necesita?-dijo al llegar a su vivienda

Madre: oh mi querida niña ya sabes que el invierno se acerca y estamos almacenando los alimentos para cuando llegue esta dura estación y como puedes comprender tus hermanos Raito y Shippo llevaron algunas provisiones a tu abuela kaede que vive en los adentros del bosque cerca del lago shikon Que esta a un día de aquí por lo tanto necesito que le lleves algunas plantas medicinales por si se enferma en esta temporada como ya sabes esa área del bosque no es muy habitada por ende los recursos son mas escasos-dijo la mujer mientras llevaba a su hija dentro de la cabaña

Rin: entiendo, pero por que no envías a uno de mis hermanos ya que soy muy joven para andar por esos lados sola-dijo mientras se sentaba a tomar una taza de té

Madre: por que como te dije anteriormente ya fueron a llevar algunos alimentos y ademas fueron a cazar con tu padre, yo iría pero debido a que tu hermana kagome esta por dar a luz a su primer hijo, no puedo ir ya que debo cuidarla, aparte yo no puedo ir debido a mi estado-dijo mientras se tomaba una taza de té y se acariciaba su abultado vientre.

Rin: muy bien madre, cuando partiré? - Dijo entendiendo la situación.

Madre:mañana en la madrugada partirás para que puedas llegar al anochecer, mi madre ya estará avisada a que hora llegaras por si llega a pasar algún incidente o contra tiempo-dijo mientras frotaba su abultado vientre de algunos 5 meses.

Después de hablar con su madre y haberse tomado el té ella salio a dar un paseo por los alrededores de la aldea, mientras iba de paseo se encontró con un grupo de aldeanos a los cuales la saludaron alegremente debido a que era una joven muy apreciada en la era dulce, alegre, carismática, simpática, cariñosa, amable, risueña, pero no todo es lo que parece debido a que ella, cometía actos carnales con el primer hijo del terrateniente, el cual es su cuñado, debido a que su hermana se caso con el segundo hijo de inu no Taisho.

Todas las noches se encontraban, en el bosque para caer en el pecado de la lujuria, en las profundidades del bosque solo se escuchaban gemidos y gruñidos de placer, de los dos amantes , los dos dominaban a la hora de tener sexo, eso lo hacia mas interesante y caliente . Los dos se introducían en un juego erótico, donde aveces el era el esclavo y ella la dominatriz o vice versa, por eso los dos se completaban, y se llevaban también , todos pensaban que ella era la dulce y virginal niña, sin saber que estaban muy lejos de la realidad, pues " la dulce caperucita " era una loba disfrazada de oveja que le encantaba devorar a sus presas, deleitándose paso a paso del sabor de su victima, asta llegar al éxtasis.

Después de terminar su paseo, decidió ir a visitar a su hermana kagome la cual, se caso con inuyasha el segundo hijo del terrateniente , en pocas palabras el segundo hombre mas rico de la aldea, a pesar de ser una aldea , era un lugar grande y habitado, muy hermoso y agradable para vivir.

A lo lejos se podía observar una gran construcción , con hermosos arboles al rededor, resguardado con guardias para la seguridad de los dueños, al llegar fue saludada por los guardias con una reverencia, dándole el paso, al entrar fue conducida por una criada al jardín donde se encontraba su hermana sentada acariciándose el vientre mientras tomaba una de té, su hermana era alta, blanca como la porcelana , de un largo cabello negro azabache, ojos grandes color ?, labios rosados, de hermosa figura, que aunque estaba embarazada se notaba, llevaba un hermoso de princesa verde con en pocas palabras poseía una gran belleza, pero no solo eso también era querida por su dulzura, inocencia y bondad.

Kagome: rin-chan me alegro que ayas venido a visitarme ya te estrañaba - dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Rin: one-cha te eh estrañado mucho -dijo mientras recibía las va ricias de su hermana en su cabello.

Kagome: yo mas a ti mi dulce caperucita como an estado en la casa y como esta madre? - se acomodaban.

Rin: muy bien Papa y nuestros hermanos se fueron de caza y yo mañana ire a llevarles unos suministros a la abuela kaede - dijo mientras se comía una rebanada de pastel.

Kagome: ohhhh rin-chan no deberías ir sola por esos lados, ya que sabes que son muy peligrosos -dijo preocupada - como me encantaría ir contigo, pero  
No puedo ir, así que cuídate mucho - Dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Rin: one-cha me cuidare mucho así que no te preocupes - dijo mientras se levantaba.

Después de hablar otro poco más, rin se despidió, mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de la mansión se encontró con sesshomaru, el cual salia de una gran puerta del lugar, al verla le dedicó una mirada cargada de lujuria, la cual ella le devolvió sin chistar, mientra de acercaba con pasos seductores hacia donde estaba el.

Rin: buenas tardes sesshomaru-sama - dijo al llegar frente de el y realizo una reverencia, al inclinarse se le abrió un poco el kimono, dejando ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, lo que provocó que sesshomaru a ver ése manjar se le oscurecieran sus hermosos ojos dorados de deseó y hizo que ella sonriera al ver logrado su cometido.

Sesshomaru no lo pensó dos veces, entro con ella al lugar en que momentos antes se encontraba, el cual era un hermoso despacho, con una gran chimenea en el medio, lleno de estantes con muchos libros, en el medio se encontraba un hermoso escritorio de caoba , al entrar la acorralo a la pared y sujeto sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza, para luego besara en un beso ardiente y en el que ambas lenguas combatían en una danza tan antigua como el tiempo. Mientras la besaba Con lujuria, sus manos bajaron lentamente, hasta su kimono el cual abrió con maestría, para luego acariciar lentamente su cintura, para luego ir bajando lentamente, Su mano hasta la vagina de ella, la cual acarició lentamente asta que encontró su clítoris, no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a peñiscarlo, y apretarlo haciendo que ella se retorciera de placer, dejo de besarla, Para ir repartiendo besos por todo su cuello asta llegar a sus senos, los cuales comenzó a besar , para después intrucirse uno en la boca, chupando y mordiendo sus pesones, causando que ella se venga.

El estaba en el limite, necesitaba entrar en ella y liberarse, así que la agarro con una mano y la voltio bruscamente asta pegarla en el escritorio, de tal manera que su kimono quedara levantado, sesshomaru no perdió el tiempo ⏳ se quito su ropa, para luego penetrarla de una sola embestida, salvaje y Violenta, haciéndola gemir fuertemente y el gruñir al sentir las paredes vaginales de ella apretarle deliciosa mente en su interior , así que siguió embistiendo la duro y salvaje, en la habitación solo escuchaban los gemidos y gruñidos de los dos amantes al cometer aquel acto tan carnal.

El seguía embistiendo la y besando su cuello, asta que sintió que ella estaba apuntó de llegar al orgasmo así que la cambio de posición, voltiendola nuevamente, estando los dos frente a frente ella lo beso en otro beso salvaje y apasionado, mientras que el apretaba sus pechos y la embestía con veracidad y maestría, bastaron unas cuantas embestidas mas para que , los dos llegaran al orgasmo, el se derramo dentro de ella con un gran gruñido. Pasaron unos minuto para que pudieran regularizar su respiraciones, al a serlo ambos comenzaron a vestirse, mientras entablaban una conversación.

Sesshomaru: me entere que mañana al amanecer llevaras algunas provisiones, ala anciana kaede que vive dentro del bosque - dijo frió mientras se vestía.

Rin: asi es, estaré aquí al día siguiente al amanecer - dijo mientras se arregla el kimono .

Sesshomaru: no puedes ir, sola así que , contrate aun cazador para que te acompañe - dijo mientras se terminaba de arreglar y la miraba.

Rin: sesshomaru-sama esta preocupado por mi? - Dijo seductora mente y con inocencia.

Sesshomaru: solo velo por la salud de mi cuñada ya que estará muy angustiada si vas sola - dijo sin interés.

Rin: are que te creo, así que dile que lo veré mañana al amanecer frente de la aldea - dijo mientras baria la puerta - nos vemos , sess-ho-ma-ru- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa coqueta antes de irse y cerrar la puerta ?.

espero que lo disfruten ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahasi y la historia es completamente mía .**

Al salir el alba se podía a preciar a fuera de la aldea, una hermosa joven la cual se encontraba sentada en un pedazo de roble, con la poca claridad que había se podía observar que la joven poseía rasgos finos y delicados, haciéndola lucir dulce e inocente, llevaba un simple pero hermoso kimono verde con flores amarillas, encima llevaba una larga capa roja y en sus piernas reposaba una canasta llena con algunas provisiones, de las cuales se podía observar algunas plantas de Eucalipto, la joven se encontraba esperando pacientemente a sus guarda espalda, contratado por su cunado para sus protección, ya que en esos bosques se encontraban muchos peligros .

La joven cerro sus ojos por un instante, disfrutando de la tranquilidad, asta que un crujir de una rama la hizo abrir los ojos y voltear para ver lo que producía ese sonido, al ver de tras de ella se encontró con un par de ojos azules que la veían atentamente, como si fueran a devorarla, el dueno de esos hermosos ojos azules era un hombre de algunos 25 anos, de piel blanca, delgado pero fuerte se podía observar sus músculos los cuales sobresalían a través de su ropa, media como algunos 1.85, de cabello negro atado en una coleta baja, vestía un kimono masculino azul oscuro con negro y llevaba una espada al lado derecho de su ropa, poseía una sonrisa ladeada que lo hacia lucir sexy y feroz, haciendo que Rin se lo comiera mental mente .

 **Miroku** : seguramente tu eres Rin, la nina que tengo que cuidar - dijo con una sonrisa de lado .

 **Rin** : si soy yo y usted es miroku ? - dijo con una mirada inocente .

 **Miroku** : woooo como sabes mi nombre - dijo observándola detenidamente sin disimulo .

 **Rin** : es imposible no a ver escuchado de usted, el mejor cazador entre los cazadores, el mujeriego mas deseado y conocido entre las mujeres y claro esta el mas odiado entre los hombres por seducir a sus esposas, haciéndolas sus amantes - dijo con simpleza .

 _"sinceramente eh escuchado muchos rumores, ha cerca de el pero lo que dicen no le hace justicia, este cazador esta como quiere "_ pensó la joven mientras se mordía el labio disimuladamente .

 **Miroku** : parece que soy muy famoso - dijo con una sonrisa zorruna en la cara.

 _'' esta jovencita es un manjar, debo controlarme solo es una nina, pero no logro entender que es lo que tiene, que hace que me encienda ''_ pensó mientras la devoraba con la mirada .

 **Rin** : bueno ya es hora de irnos - dijo mientras empezaba a caminar seguida muy de secar por miroku .

Las horas fueron pasando lentamente, según la posición del sol ya era medio día, hacia que se detuvieron a comer cerca de un arroyo, caperucita saco de su canasta algo de pan y le ofreció al cazador el cual acepto sin miramientos, los dos comieron en silencio mientras se sumergían en sus propios pensamientos .

 _'' no importa a que costo pero el debe ser mio, aunque sea solo una ves, lo quiero dentro de mi no logro evitar excitarme cada ves que lo observo''_ pensó la joven mientras ideaba un plan en sus cabeza, con el propósito de lograr su objetivo .

Después de terminar su almuerzo, los dos se dispusieron a seguir con su camino asta que un estruendo hace que el cazador de la vuelta y mire atrás de el para encontrarse con una buena vista, pues la joven se había caído de espalda haciendo que ''sin querer '' se le abriera su kimono dejando a la vista su parte intima y el nacimiento de sus pechos, haciéndolo tragar saliva y respirar hondo para no destrozarle la ropa y tomarla hay mismo , así que después de controlarse la ayudo a levantarse, no paso bien 2 horas cuando la joven se cayo pero es ta ves en un rió llevándose consigo al cazador .

 **Rin** : lo siento mucho - dijo con una mirada arrepentida mientras salia del rió y le tendía su mano para ayudarlo a salir .

 **Miroku** : ya ah sido dos veces, deberías tener mas cuidado en una de esas caídas podrías lastimarte gravemente - dijo mientras tomaba la mano de ella para salir, cuando ella lo jalo el salio, si pero también cayo arriba de ella en la tierra .

Los minutos fueron pasando y ninguno decía nada, solo se miraban con los ojos oscurecidos de deseo, asta que ella decidió romper el silencio .

 **Rin** : que ojos tan grandes tienes - dijo mientras lo miraba detalladamente .

 **Miroku** : son para observarte mejor - dijo con una mirada picara, mientras le miraba descara mente los senos .

 **Rin** : que orejas tan grandes tienes - dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

 **Miroku** : son para escucharte gemir mejor - dijo haciendo que ella sonría y se muerda el labio con su respuesta .

 **Rin** : que manos tan grandes tienes - dijo mientras se pasaba la lengua pos sus labios, pera luego abrir sus piernas haciendo que el quedara en el medio de ellas para después restregarse contra la erección de el, haciéndolos gemir .

 **Miroku** : son para tocarte mejor - dijo mientras le quitaba la capa dejándola de bajo de ellos para luego despojarla de su kimono, dejándola desnuda, haciendo que el perdiera todo rastro de auto control que le quedaba, dirigiendo sus manos asta la vagina de ella, para acariciar y pellizcar su clítoris haciéndola gemir, después de un rato introdujo un dedo, moviendo lo dentro de ella, luego dos y después tres, penetrándola una y otra ves haciéndola gemir .

 **Rin** : q..ue bo..ca tan..g..r..an..de tie...nes - dijo entre cortamente, al sentir como el con su otra manos acaricia sus pechos mientras hacia maravillas en su centro con su otra mano .( que boca tan grande tienes ) .

 **Miroku** : son para comerte mejor - dijo mientras la besaba con hambre y deseo .

El la beso con lujuria y con todo el deseo que llevaba conteniendo desde que la conoció y el cual fue respondido con la misma pasión por ella, sus lenguas libraban una batalla en la cual ninguno resulto ganador, los dos se separaron con la respiraciones agitadas y los ojos dilatados, se miraron detenidamente y la primera en hacer un movimiento fue ella, la cual se voltio quedando ella arriba y el abajo, sin perder el tiempo , le quito toda la ropa dejándolo desnudo igual que ella, al tenerlo desnudo no pudo evitar moderse el labio de manera sexy, para luego sentarse arriba del miembro erecto miroku, haciendo que la mitad de su hombría entrara dentro de ella, haciéndolos gemir de placer a ambos mientras se movían un poco, pero sin entrarlo por completo .

Miroku la agarro de las caderas y la voltio quedando el arriba y ella abajo de nuevo la beso con pasión, pera después separse e ir repartiendo besos por todo su cuello a media que baja asta el nacimiento de sus senos, no se resistió mas y tomo uno con su boca, chupándolo y mordiéndolo, mientras que ella gemía y a garraba su cabello, ella lo voltio quedando de nuevo ella arriba y el abajo, bajo lentamente por su pecho asta llegar a su hombría y lo miro detenidamente, haciendo que se sorprenda y se muerda el labio alegre al ver que miroku estaba bien dotado, así que no se resistió mas y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba hacia bajo con su mano , haciendo que miroku cierre sus ojos y suspire al disfrutar de las caricias que ella le daba, miroku abrió sus ojos al sentir como su hombría es absorbido en una cavidad húmeda, haciéndolo gruñir de placer, fijando su mirada en Rin la cual se encontraba haciéndole un oral son su boca, duraron un raro así asta que el sintió que se iba a correr y la separo de su boca, después la acuesta y se posiciona arriba de ella entrando en una sola y rápida embestida haciéndolos gemir de placer, las penetraciones se volvieron mas rápidas y salvajes en en todo el bosque solo se escuchaban los gritos y gemido de los dos amantes, el cuando sintió que se iba a corre cambio de posición poniéndola arriba de el para que lo cabalgara y si que lo hiso haciendo que el tuviera chupara sus senos cada ves que ella lo montaba, así siguieron teniendo relaciones y cambiando de posiciones sin medir el tiempo solo entregándose .

 **Nota de Autora : _espero que les aya gustado el capitulo, ojala que si les guste y espero que comenten para saber que tal les pareció o si les gusto o no ... nyaaa espero que si comenten por que enserio si no comentan no se nada de nada ... bueno grax por leerla, solo falta un solo capitulo para que termine caperucita roja ._**

 **Posdata : _aquí abajo les pondré el significado de una palabra para que sepan para que sirve ._**

 **Eucalipto :** este árbol es originario en Australia y tasmania, que esta distribuido por todas las partes del mundo. está presente en las zonas más húmedas de Asia y América con la intención de rebajar el riesgo de enfermedades tales como el **paludismo** o malaria, enfermedad infecciosa que se transmite a través de la picadura del mosquito _Anopheles_.

El uso del eucalipto como planta medicinal es relativamente reciente, ya que data del siglo XVIII. Principalmente, está recomendado para aquellas enfermedades que afectan a las vías respiratorias como son, entre otras, la gripe, el asmao los catarros.

La use en la historia por como sabrán, cuando entra la temporada de invierno las personas somos mas propensas a enfermarnos y como sabrán esta historia esta inspirada en la época antigua y por ende no ay medicamentos por eso utilice esta beneficiosa planta para tratar enfermedades .


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi y la historia es completa mente mía .**

El sol comenzaba a salir, iluminando todo a su paso haciendo que todo rastro de oscuridad se esfumara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dos amantes que se encontraban durmiendo en el bosque secar de un rió, fueron abriendo sus ojos lentamente pero no fue a causa de la iluminación, fue a causa de algo peor , al abrir sus ojos se encontraron con un grupo de personas incluyendo al hijo del terrateniente sesshomaru, haciendo que Rin palideciera al verlo, todo estaba en profundo silencio incluso las aves al saber que se encontraban en pleno apogeo una tormenta, el silencio fue roto por una mujer de avanzada edad, la cual era la abuela de la joven .

 **Kaede :** Rin se puede saber que singnifica esto - dijo sorprendida y con incredulidad, al encontrar su nieta en ese estado .

Todo se quedo en un profundo silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar asta que fue roto por el sonido de un sollozo que rompió en el aire, haciendo que todos fijaran su vista en donde provenía, viendo a rin la cual se encontraba con los ojos llorosos, mientras trataba de cubrirse .

 **Rin :** abu...ela yo n..o que...ria - dijo llorando con los ojos rojos y hinchados a causa del llanto - el m..e vi..olo, me obl..igo a est..ar con e..l - dijo con un dolor desgarrador, haciendo que la gente sintiera pena hacia ella y odio hacia aquel que había ultrajando a tan inocente ángel .

Las personas se quedaron muda, ante tales palabras no podían creer que existiera un ser tan despreciable, el nombrado estaba en shock sin habla, no podía creer lo que ella había dicho, solo estaba estático en su lugar, los minutos fueron pasando asta que el pudo articular algunas palabras .

 **Miroku :** yo nunca la viole, ella estuvo conmigo con su consentimiento - dijo enojado por las calumnias que habian dicho sobre el .

 **Rin :** sess..ho..ma..ru-sa..ma eso e..s men..tira el me obli..go y me ame..nazo con ma...tarme si le de...cia a alguien lo que.. me hi..so - dijo entre hipos - mire las mar...cas que me hi..so - dijo llorando mas fuerte, mientras le enseñaba las marcas que tenia en sus muñecas, en las piernas, brazos y espaldas, las marcas eran de colores rojos, morado y negro .

sesshomaru al ver eso se enojo tanto, que fue donde estaba miroku y lo golpeo con fuerza haciendo que su labio sangrara, pero no se contuvo con eso y lo vio a golpear con mas fuerza asta que algunos aldeanos se lo quitaron para que no lo matara, Rin fue ayudada a vestir por su abuela la cual la consolaba como podía .

 **Sesshomaru :** metalo preso por violación - dijo fría mente mientras lo miraba con odio .

Los hombres acataron la orden sin dudar, mientras se lo llevaban preso miroku vio a Rin la cual era abrazada y consolada por las mujeres que se encontraban hay, de un momento a otro sus miradas se conectaron y ella le guiño un ojo mientras que se asomaba una sonrisa en su rostro lloroso, haciendo que el se diera cuenta de que ella era un demonio disfrazada de ángel .

'' **El lobo siempre sera el malo si solo escuchamos la** **versión** **de caperucita ''**

Los años fueron pasando lentamente sin darse cuenta, ya habían pasado 10 años desde lo sucedido, miroku después de una larga condena por din salio de la prisión, al salir respiro profundamente el aire puro y observo todo con detenimiento mientras sonreía levemente, se dedico a caminar con pasos suaves asta que llego a un prado donde había una hermosa cascada, se quedo mirando admirado el paisaje asta que siente como es empujado al suelo y siente un peso en cima suyo al observar detenidamente a sus atacante se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban detenidamente, pues sus atacantes eran dos gemelos un niño y una niña de no mas de 9 años, miro detenidamente a los niños y se levanto para luego ayudarlos a pararse a ambos .

 **Miroku :** se encuentran bien, no se lastimaron ? - dijo con algo de preocupación .

 **Gemelo :** no se preocupe señ... - dijeron sonriendo pero no pudieron completar la palabra ps fueron brutalmente interrumpidos por una vos que no odia hace años, ps fue la dueña de esa voz por la cual duro tanto preso .

 **Rin :** takeshi y kaori mis amores están bien - dijo con voz preocupada, mientras caminaba con pasos apresurados asta los gemelos .

Rin se veia mas madura, ahora tenia el cabello mar largo, sus rasgos se notaban mas afilados, haciéndola lucir mas hermosas, llevaba un fino kimono de seda rojo con rosado, su obi era blanco con algunas flores de sakura, lo que mas sobresalía era su abultado vientre, el cual noto de inmediato miroku .

 **Gemelo :** si mami, la mentamos preocuparte - dijeron ambos niños haciendo un dulce puchero, mientras abrazaban a Rin suavemente para no lastimar a su hermanito o hermanita . los dos gemelos eran idénticos, tenia la piel blanca como la porcelana, cabello negro y lacio, grandes y llamativos ojos azules, el tenia el cabello corto, su ropa masculina de la época era como la de sesshomaru pero en verde y azul con blanco, la niña tenia su cabello largo a tado en dos cotilas con listones verdes, llevaba un fino kimono de princesa en verde y morado, en pocas palabras eran unos hermosos niños .

 **Rin :** me alegro amor, mis hermosos bebes vayan con las damas de compañia si ? voy en un momento - dijo con ternura, para luego verlo marchar a ambos- cuanto tiempo miroku - dijo con una sonrisa picara .

 **Miroku :** demasiado diría yo serpiente - dijo con veneno .

 **Rin** : jajaja estas enojado todavía ? uhhh que inmaduro - dijo con diversión

 **Miroku :** es divertido para ti que me ayan a apresado por tu culpa- dijo con obvie dad, mientras la miraba con odio - perdiéndome tantas cosas importantes, como el nacimiento de mis hijos - dijo con veneno .

 **Rin :** asi que lo notaste, si tienes razón takeshi y kaori sin tus hijos por sesshomaru piensa que son de el, a pesar de el color de sus ojos ya que mis dos hermanos tienen los ojos azules .

 **Miroku :** claro que lo note - dijo mientras respiraba profundo .

 **Rin :** si lose espero que ignores este hecho y te vallas lejos, los gemelos tienen todo lo que necesitan, tu no puedes ofrecerle nada - dijo mirándolo de reojo .

 **Miroku :** sabes Rin eres un demonio disfrazado de angel, asta nunca el peor error que cometí fue acostarme contigo - dijo mientras caminaba lejos de ay .

Miroku mientras se alejaba dio una ultima mirada atrás, viendo a sus hijos siendo cargados por sesshomaru y como este abrazaba y posaba una mano en el abultado vientre de rin, este le daba la espalda y pudo observar como rin le sonrió coqueta, en pocas palabras se dio de cuenta el verdadero demonio que era caperucita roja, la cual tentó al lobo asta devorarlo completa mente .

 **Nota de Autora :** espero que comenten para saber si les gusto el final . bye bye espero que les aya gustado .


End file.
